Chasers Score Alot, but Keepers are Always There
by Nordic-Chihuahua
Summary: Hermione takes up Quidditch and discovers a few things about Herself and others. Hermione/Oliver eventually PG13 for very mild swearing in later chapters and mild relationships plus a couple impure thoughts on Oliver's part.
1. CHAPTER 1. SUMMER, QUIDDITCH,ET...

CHAPTER 1. SUMMER, QUIDDITCH,ETC.  
  
Hermione flinched. It wasn't that bad really. Not half as bad as her friends had said. Even so, she felt slightly drained, and strangely invigorated. SHe wanted more. Well, there was no harm in that, right? People had been doing it for centuries. Yeah, Hermione had just gotten her nose pierced. She had never had anything pierced. Not even her ears when she was little. The piercer used a nice clean needle though. Not some dirty big piercing gun or anything. And having her nose pierced (She was too afraid to have her ears pierced because they were two things instead of just one on her nose) made her feel almost as though it would turn out okay if she got her ears pierced too... She had been talking to her parents about it for ages. Convincing them that it was okay. And it was. As she sat in the chair regaining her equilibrium, she looked at the pictures of other piercings on the wall. She saw another one that she liked. It was called a librette. Or was it labrette? She didn't know how to spell it, but it didn't matter. She liked it. It was a piercing right below the lip. In the little concave between a persons lower lip and her chin. //It would be so cool to have that!// thought Hermione. Hey, she was maturing. She was fifteen. It was the summer before fifth year at Hogwarts. If she got it pierced now, it would have time to heal up before she went back to school, just like her nose. Then she'd barely have to clean it at school. Although she was sure there was some spell that could take care of the cleaning for her. SHe decided to go for it. She still had leftover birthday money to spend.  
  
About twenty minutes later, Hermione emerged onto the brightly lit street outside of the piercing parlour. She felt really good. A bit woozy from all the endorphins of having her face pierced in two places, but she felt good. She knew it was still early in the summer, but if she hurried, while she was in muggle London, she could visit Diagon Alley and beat the back to school rush. She went into the Leaky Cauldron, and then out back into the courtyard. Tapping the appropriate brick, she stepped into Diagon Alley for the first time in a year. It was absolutely bustling. Quickly dropping past Flourian Fortescue's Ice cream parlour, she bought a sugar cone of chocolate chip cookie dough, after all, the piercer had suggested that she eat something with sugar in it to regain her proper body chemistry. //And//,thought Hermione, //What better can I get sugar from than ice cream?// Having finished her business there, she proceeded to get her set books for the coming year and several other items that she would be needing, such as a few more potions ingredients and some special cat food for Crookshanks. In their off time the previous year, Harry and Ron had tried to instill a love of flying and Quidditch in Hermione, and so she felt compelled to stop and look at broomsticks in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. Seeing a really top notch broom in the window, she decided to go in and see if she could get a closer look at it. Which is where our little twist of fate occurs. She enquired at the counter about the broom in the window and was surprised to see that the clerk was none other than former Gryffindor Quidditch captain Oliver Wood. "Oliver?" Enquired Hermione, "I thought you were playing professional Quidditch! Why are you working here?"  
  
"Oh, hi Hermione, isn't it? I play reserve for Puddlemere, remember? Reserve don't get payed as much as the first stringers do. I need to earn a living somehow, right? Now is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione, snapping out of her little reverie, "Can I take a look at that broomstick in the window? I don't recognize the model so it must be new!"  
  
"Right you are!" Said Oliver, flashing Hermione a heart melting smile, "It is indeed new. Just got it in last week in fact. The fire dancer 100. Absolutely amazing broom. Really zips along and the response time is fantastic."  
  
"So can I take a look at it?" Prompted Hermione.  
  
"Alright, just because it isn't busy in here. If it were you probably wouldn't be able too. Can't run the risk of you running off with it, now can I?" Oliver winked at her.  
  
"Right."  
  
They walked over to a display case near the wall that also sported several handsome Fire Dancer 100s in varying finishes and rarities. Some had ash handles, some had beech wood.  
  
"Any preference for which one you want to look at Hermione?" Asked Oliver.  
  
"Yeah, I've heard good things about the grip on Birch handles." replied Hermione.  
  
"Very true" intoned Oliver, clearly impressed with her knowledge of broomsticks, "But the beechwood is more light weight. What position do you play?" He asked her.  
  
"I've tried all four, but I don't have the speed for Seeker, nor the upper body strenght for Beater, I'm a pretty good chaser, but my best position is definitely Keeper." She replied.  
  
"Then I might suggest that you check out the maple. See, if you're anything like me at Keeper, you won't need to grasp your handle with your hands too much. But generally, Maple does have really good leg grip as compared to some other types of wood. But that's just my opinion."  
  
"No, I value your opinion. You have a lot more experience with this than I do. I think I'd like to check ou the Maple one if you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all" replied Oliver in that thick Scottish accent that seemed to enchant girls. For some reason though, maybe it was Hermione's newfound self confidence, maybe it was her sense of wreckless abandon when it came to Quidditch these days, but Oliver didn't seem to affect Hermione today at all. Oliver noticed this. He was so used to being gawked at by girls, but it had never been like that with Hermione. Of course, he never really got to know her very well. But he didn't know that many girls very well either. It was like there was a forcefield around him or something. Oh well, he was only nineteen, he had a whole life ahead of him to worry about love in. Right now, he got payed on comission, so he'd better get going and interest Hermione in a broom.  
  
Hermione held the sleek new broom in her hands, marvelling at the beautiful alignment of the twigs and the quality of the wood. And in a slight moment of girlishness, she also took note of the fine quality of the Wood next to her. Oliver Wood to be precice. But she didn't need to worry about him at the moment, she was in love with a broom, and had a fat wallet of galleons weighing down on the pocket of her pants. Hence her wearing a belt, because she feared her slacks might fall down had she not donned a belt that morning. But that was beside the point. She really wanted to see how the broom that she held in her hands handled.  
  
"Oliver - " Asked Hermione, "could I just maybe try out the broom?"  
  
"Not just maybe Hermione, its important to know how a broom reacts to you, you know. Just as long as you don't knock anything down, I think it'll be okay for you to test it out."  
  
Hermione was overjoyed. She mounted the broom and flew up to the ceiling and then did circuits around the room.  
  
Oliver was amazed to see how well she flew. As far as he knew, she couldn't fly up until fourth year, otherwise he would have gotten her as a reserve for the Gryffindor team.  
  
"How good ar you at deflecting Quaffles?" Inquired Oliver to Hermione.  
  
"Not bad." she replied. "Not bad at all.  
  
"Then think fast!" Called Oliver as he fired a Quaffle from one of the shelves at a random spot behind where Hermione was flying. She swerved to the side and caught it deftly in a split second. //Wow.// Thought Oliver, //Why didn't I ever notice her at school?!// 


	2. CHAPTER 2. EVEN MORE ETC.

CHAPTER 2. EVEN MORE ETC.  
  
As Hermione payed for the broom, which cost quite a lot, Oliver thought to himself //Man... She is really good at Quidditch for someone who just started... Maybe if I helped her out and tutored her in it a bit, she could be really, really good one day...//  
  
"Hermione, " said Oliver, "If you ever want to get together and toss a Quaffel around, I'd love to help you work on your technique."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Replied Hermione, "That'd be great... Can I owl you or something?"  
  
"Of course. This'll be so fun! See you Hermione!" He said as she started to walk out the door. "By the way, I like your nose. The stud suits you."  
  
"Thanks, thanks a bunch. Bye Oliver." Hermione left, smiling inside and out. She felt really happy for some odd reason.  
  
Hermione wandered around Diagon Alley for a while, stopping by Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions to get some new dress robes, and did a little window shopping at various stores. At six, her parents came to pick her up on the Muggle side of the Leaky Cauldron. Yes indeed, it had been quite a good day for Hermione. And then it dawned on her that she didn't have an owl and so had no way of contacting Oliver. She pondered about that for a while, and when she and her parents had gotten home, she found her solution waiting on the door step, in form of a beautiful Snowy Owl. It was Hedwig, with a letter from Harry, which said:  
  
Hey 'Mione!  
  
How's your summer been?! Guess what?! Ron's invited us to spend the summer at his house! Sounds great doesn't it? His owl for you probably hasn't gotten to you yet, because there's been some strong winds and you know how little Pidwidgeon is. But He'll probably be there soon. Bye then Hermione! Hope to see you there!  
  
-Harry  
  
Just as she finished reading the letter, a small Owl arrived. She read the letter from Ron and was overjoyed. Someone was going to come and pick her up that friday. She hurriedly asked her parents if she could go, and they let her. Of course, Hedwig and Pig were still waiting for treats. It was at that moment that Hermione was struck with a sudden inspiration. She quickly scrawled a not to Oliver explaining that she was going to be staying with the Weasleys, and asking if he'd want to play a game of Quidditch with them all sometime maybe. She gave Hedwig an extra treat and got her to deliver the letter for Oliver before she went back to Harry.  
  
Two days passed and Friday had come. At around nine that morning, she heard a pop in the fireplace and saw that Arthur Weasly and Ginny had arrived to pick her up. She grabbed her bags, waved good bye to her parents and flooed out of her house and to the Burrow. When she got there, Harry was already sitting at the table in the kitchen, talking with Fred, George and Ron about Quidditch.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Shouted Harry and Ron in unison when they saw her.  
  
"Hey guys!" She hugged them both, and then hugged the twins.  
  
"There's been an owl for you already" said Fred. "I recognise the hand writing, but I can't seem to place it..."  
  
Hermione looked at the letter that Fred handed to her. She unfolded it and saw that it was from Oliver. It read:  
  
Hi Hermione,  
  
Sure, I'd love to play a game of Quidditch with you and the Weasleys some time. Just tell me when and I'll see if I can come. How's the new broom working out for you?  
  
Bye! -Oliver.  
  
"It's from Oliver." stated Hermione. "He wants to play a game of Quidditch with us sometime."  
  
"Cool!" replied Ron.  
  
"Great!" said Harry.  
  
"Why'd he owl you?" Asked George.  
  
"Because I ran into him in Diagon Alley a couple days ago, he was working at Quality Quidditch Supplies and I bought a broom from him. He saw me fly and so we arranged to play Quidditch some time."  
  
They decided to owl him back and ask if he wanted to play the next day, which was saturday. With that, Ginny led Hermione up to her room, which they would be sharing for the following two months. Hermione unpacked her stuff and then went to join Harry and Ron in whatever it was they were doing. For some odd reason, Hermione couldn't seem to wait until Saturday. She put the thought of Oliver out of her mind.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
A/N: To everyone who reviewed - All I have to say is Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I think you get the idea. But really, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!! This is my first posted fic, and I was really worried that people wouldn't like it. ANd once again, THANK YOU!!!!!! 


	3. CHAPTER 3. EARLY SATURDAY MORNI...

CHAPTER 3. EARLY SATURDAY MORNING  
  
Saturday dawned bright and early at the Weasley household, well really, days always begin early, because... Well never mind. Either way, Hermione woke up early and sat on the edge of her cott, polishing her Fire Dancer 100. She thought about random stuff... And heard Ginny talking in her sleep. It was actually quite funny, as she seemed to be talking about Seamus Finnigan.  
  
"Who would have thought?" Chuckled Hermione softly, "Ginny likes Seamus..."  
  
"No! Keep away from him! He's mine! No, I mean it! Don't make me hurt you!" Mumbled Ginny in her sleep. It seemed as though she was fighting invisible foes for Seamus' affections....  
  
Seven in the morning turned to eight... Eight turned to eight thirty, and Hermione figured that the Daily Prophet would probably be there by that time. And if she just went downstairs quietly, no one would wake up. She stepped carefully down the first flight of stairs, not knowing that a pair of eyes were staring at her from inside Fred and George's room.  
  
Fred walked over to his bed and sat down. He turned to George and sighed.  
  
"She's up already. I knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. I swear, she's changed some. She really has. But Oliver is a nice guy. The problem is that he's so damn charming. It's like girls can't resist him or something. I just hope Hermione'll be okay. Wait'll she finds out what he's gonna do with his year..."  
  
"No, we'll let him tell her if he wants to. We can't go intervening in this one. Besides, it isn't in our hands anymore. We have N.E.W.T.s to work on." replied George.  
  
"Since when has a test interfered in our meddling?" was all Fred had to say about that.  
  
"Never." Commented George, "I was rationalizing. I just don't think we should go into Hermione's business on this one."  
  
"Alright, but if she even starts to get hurt, it WILL be our duty to interven. I mean, like I said before, Oliver really is a nice guy, but he just doesn't know the effect he has on girls. Besides, Hermione's only fifteen. Oliver is practically an adult. She really has to watch out for herself on this one."  
  
"Yeah, but Fred, I don't think she even knows how she feels about this yet. I mean, she's never been very self aware. We just have to keep an eye out on her."  
  
"But George, are you sure you're okay with us not interfearing on this one? I mean, I know how you feel about this stuff. She's like a sister to me too, but everyone gets hurt once in a while. I mean, we won't even be able to protect Ginny from everything, and she actually IS our sister."  
  
"Whatever Fred, I'm okay with it if you are. Maybe we should get up. We have some Quidditch to play today, and I want to try out Hermione's broom. Lets go!"  
  
"Sure George, sure."  
  
Hermione was sitting in front of the fireplace in the living room reading the paper when people started waking up. Molly Weasly was already up, pointing at things in the kitchen with her wand and talking to one of her friends who had appeared in the kitchen fire. Fred and George were the next people to come downstairs after hermione.  
  
"Hey Herms! Wasssaaaaaap?" Asked George.  
  
"Hey George. I thought that wasssssaaaaap was a muggle thing.... Where'd you get that from?"  
  
"Oh," interjected Fred, "We were at Lee's house. He has a TV. His Mum's a bit off her rocker when it comes to Muggle stuff. Just like Dad."  
  
"Right. Check out this article in the Daily Prophet though... Looks like Hogwarts is having some staffing problems this year. We're getting yet another DADA teacher, and Madam Hooch has lost her short term memory for a while, it was a broom crash. They say she's taking an assistant. Apparently someone from the pro Quidditch league. Maybe if Ron's lucky, it'll be someone from the Chudly Cannons!" Hermione grinned as she said that.  
  
"Yeah." George feigned interest. "Fred, can you come outside with me for a second? There's a really cool new firecracker I've been working on."  
  
"Great." Commented Fred. "Lets go."  
  
They stepped outside, into the semi-cold morning mist of early July. Still in pyjamas, they sat on the front step of the house in conference.  
  
"Looks like she'll find out today. Now that the papers are mentioning it, so'll Oliver. Looks like this school year will be a lot more interesting than we bargained for. What with the "Hot Quidditch Player Fanclub" at Hogwarts. Can you beleive they actually have 300 card holding members? Maybe we better go inside now. It doesn't take this long to set off a firecracker." 


	4. CHAPTER 4. SATURDAY BECOMES QUI...

CHAPTER 4. SATURDAY BECOMES QUIDDITCH DAY  
  
Just as the Weasley and Hermione and Harry were finishing lunch, there cama a knock at the door. George went to answer it. Of course, as expected, it was Oliver.  
  
"Hey Oliver! I read the good news in the paper this morning."  
  
"What?!" Asked Oliver, "They mantioned my name?!"  
  
"No, " replied George, "I assumed that since you told me about that a while ago, the person they were talking about was PROBABLY you. Am I right?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. You are." Oliver said, loosening up. "So're you guys almost ready for some Quidditch?" He queried.  
  
"Yep. I'll get everybody else. They're just finishing lunch. Wanna come in for a bit?"  
  
"Sure. Great."  
  
They walked into the kitchen where everyone else was eating. Molly jumped out of her seat and got Oliver a plate and food. It seemed that there were some leftovers indeed. Everyone sat and talked as they finished up their food, and then when everyone was finally finished, the Weasley kids and Harry and Hermione got up, grabbed their brooms and started the long walk to the clear hill that was perfect for Quidditch. They each took their position on their minimized Quidditch teams... On one team, there was Ron as the seeker, George as the beater, Oliver as the Keeper and Bill, who happened to be at home for the summer, as the Chaser. On the other team, there was the remainder of the people, Harry as Seeker, Fred as Beater, Hermione as Keeper and Ginny as Chaser. These were certainly diminished teams, but it wasn't like they had fourteen people so they had to make due. They all flew into the air, and Hermione did a charm to make the Quaffle throw itself also into the air. They were off. Passing and throwing, with each Hermione and Oliver making several amazing saves, the Snitch seemed to elude both Harry and Ron, but they all had plenty of time. Despite the fact that they were all having huge amounts of fun, Fred and George kept a carefull eye on both of the keepers. They knew more than people gave them credit for, and saw how people looked at each other. Luckily, Hermione and Oliver were on opposite ends of the pitch. Suddenly, Harry dove towards the ground. Not paying close enough attention, Ron noticed too late. Harry had caught the snitch, and his team won. They all flew to the ground and congratulated him. Both teams shook hands with each other, even though it was just a fun match. As the two keepers shook hands, Fred and George watched carefully. They saw their eyes lock, and then Hermione studiously looked down. //Pity.// Thought Fred, //I was hoping that she'd go out for the Gryffindor team this year. We're short a good Keeper. Well, she doesn't have to know that he might be coaching it...// Outloud, he said "Hermione... You should think about joining the Gryffindor team this year. We still need a new Keeper since the fabulous Mr. Wood left us." He smiled broadly.  
  
"I think I just might." Replied Hermione. "I might well do that."  
  
Everyone crowded around Hermione, they wanted to test out her broom. One by one, they each tryed it out. Harry, then Ron, then Ginny, then Bill, then Fred, then George, and finally, Oliver. He tensed as he took the broom from George, he could still smell Hermion on it. //What the hell are you thinking Oliver?! Come on... There are so many girls that you could have... Why do you have to fall for HER? No. Wait. I haven't 'fallen' for her. I like her as a friend. Oh no you don't Oliver... I think you LIKE her. Come on now, she isn't even a member of my fanclub. Does she have to be? Do you have a policy of only liking girls who are obsessed with you? No. And why are we arguing? You're me, I'm me, we're the same person. Yeah, we are, but we have opposite standpoints on this issue. Besides, I'm absolutely sure that you like her. Come on! She's like four years younger than me! So what? Its only four years. You my friend are still technicaly a teenager you know. SO is she. Listen Oliver, we have no time for this now. Yes we do. We are going to make time until you figure this out. Look at her Oliver. How DO YOU FEEL? I feel good. I feel kinda tingly, hell, I'm riding her broom, and I'm really enjoying it. I can smell her on it. Okay?! Are you happy? I like Hermione. Alright?! Yes actually, I'm quite happy that you admitted this to me. But what ever will you do when you get to Hogwarts? You know you're gonna want to coach the Gryffindor team, and you know she's a bloody good Keeper and will probably be put on the team. Lemme guess, a couple 'private tutoring sessions' with you and her? Shut up! Why are you saying this to me?! You're putting ideas into my head! Oh no my friend, if I'm saying it, the idea must already be there. Shit. Well, we'd better get down to the ground now, or else you'll fall off of Hermione's broom.// Oliver's thoughts were going crazy. He was having a mental battle with himself. He looked longingly towards Hermione as he handed her broom back, and this time was the one to flinch and look away when her hand touched his across the broom handle. He needed to talk to someone. And it looked as though Fred and George had been staring at him all day, so he may as well talk to them about it. They were onto him. 


	5. CHAPTER 5. IN HERMIONE'S HEAD

CHAPTER 5. IN HERMIONE'S HEAD  
  
As Oliver is flying on Hermione's broom, she thinks to herself, //Ugh. He's taking much longer than everyone else. Whats taking him so long?! He must really love that broom or something. But really, we have other stuff to do today. I really need my broom back... But I guess it wouldn't be very nice to yell up to him to get down here... Really, he's just doing loops around. I expected him to try out ALL of its capabilities or something. I wonder what he's thinking about... I wonder what its like to be a pro Quidditch player... Maybe III could aim to be that when I'm older... Nah. I barely know the first thing about Quidditch. Oh well, I just don't know what to do anyways. I guess that's why they make us stay at Hogwarts for seven years, so that we don't screw up while trying to decide what to do with our lives. Oh look... Here comes Oliver. Good, he's got my broom. Why is he looking at me like that? He's still looking at me... Eeep. I touched his hand.. Shoot. Okay, I'll just take my broom, and follow everyone else inside. Yeah, thats what I'll do.// They all walked toward the burrow, it was a slow walk, because they were tired from playing Quidditch. //Why is he walking beside me? At least he isn't close to me. But still, HE IS WALKING BESIDE ME. WHY?! Get a hold of yourself Hermione, why are you acting like this? I don't know. Alright? I just don't know why. Tss. Maybe the members of his fan club could tell you why. And what is that supposed to mean? Think about it. No. I refuse to think about it. Why the hell would Oliver be looking at me? Why would he be walking next to me? Why did HE pull back first when our hands touched? Why would you care? Maybe he likes you or something, okay? I mean, you don't have to be blind to tell that he's been paying attention to you. Well maybe he just thinks I'm good at Quidditch. Hey, if that's what you want to believe, then go ahead, I won't stop you. Why don't we just stop talking about this, okay? Hey, I wasn't the one who started it, I don't even know why you're talking to yourself. Well, just shut up, okay? Okay.//  
  
George looked behind him, Oliver was next to Hermione. He was looking at her, and she was looking very self absorbed and didn't seem to notice that someone was paying attention to her.  
  
"Hey, Fred, you may want to look behind you." Whispered George.  
  
"Shit. Just plain shit George. He is staring at her. Plain and simple. You think he realized that she isn't like the other girls?" asked Fred.  
  
"Yeah, of course. Otherwise he wouldn't be staring at her like that. Why don't we just have a little conference with Oliver?"  
  
"Good idea George."  
  
They slowed down in their walk, until they were walking one on either side of Oliver. They each grabbed one of his shoulders and pulled him back, watching carefully as everyone passed by them.  
  
"Oliver, " said Fred, "we need to talk."  
  
"Yeah. We REALLY need to talk." Added George.  
  
"Why? What'd I do?"  
  
"Nothing Oliver, but it's what we're afraid you MIGHT do. We saw you staring at Hermione. We saw how long you took on her broom. Do you have anything you'd like to tell us Oliver? Anything before your guilty, nagging consience goes to Hogwarts?" Asked Fred.  
  
"You know what kind of trouble it could cause you, Oliver. Whatever you're hiding from us could be weighing down on your mind right now, making you feel really lousy, eating away at your heart. " George grabbed Oliver's shoulders and turned him around so that they were facing. "Look at ,e Oliver. Look me in the eye and tell me nothing is wrong."  
  
Oliver averted his eyes and said that everything was alright. But he wasn'y looking at George. His eyes were darting everywhere except either of the twins' faces. Something was wrong, but he couldn't let on. Sure, he was going to tell them, and he was going to tell them soon, but he didn't like being ambushed. He sucked in his breath.  
  
"Yeah, there is something up guys. I've been beating myself up about it for like, an hour or more. I.... Think.... I..... Like.... Hermione." He blurted out the last word as though if he hurried, it wouldn't be true. Fred and George looked at him knowingly.  
  
"We thought so. Now what do you plan to do about it?" was all that George had to say about it. 


	6. CHAPTER 6. THE MORNING AFTER

CHAPTER 6. THE MORNING AFTER  
  
Hermione sat restlessly at the kitchen table. SHe was nursing a coffee. It was four in the morning. She was the only one up. She had so much to mull over in her mind. Including Oliver's continued presence at the burrow. The twins had invited him to stay there overnight, as it had been a late evening. She stirred her coffee with a spoon. Absent mindedly looking into it. As though it was a pensieve.  
  
Without sounding cliche, meanwhile, in Fred and George's room, the twins were having a very frank discussion with Oliver Wood.  
  
"Oliver, what are you going to do?" Asked Fred.  
  
"Well, I really do like Hermione, but I know that not everything can be a happy ending... But I really like her."  
  
"Come on Wood, she's four years younger than you. Get a hold of yourself." Put in George.  
  
"No. I don't want to get a hold of myself. I want to get a hold of her and not let go!"  
  
"C'mon buddy, that just isn't feasible. Thats not how the world works. Just because you like her doesn't mean she'll return the feeling!"  
  
"No Fred, you're wrong. Every girl in Britain likes me. I'm like an icon. I'm that uber-hot Quidditch player who should be first string instead of reserve."  
  
"Listen Oliver, that may be how MOST girls look at you, but Hermione is different. She isn't like them."  
  
"How do you know that, Fred? Maybe she's just good at hiding it. Maybe she doesn't want to get hurt. I've felt like that before. Hell, I feel like that right now. Why are you on my case? Can't you see I'm crazy about Hermione? I'm trying to talk to you two rationally, but you just don't get it. I know there can't always be a happily ever after, but this could be one of the times where there is one. I won't have this end in heartbreak on my part or on hers. I won't have it."  
  
"Hold your horses there Oliver, do you realize that you seem as though you're obsessed with her or something? Like we said, get a hold of yourself. And did you ever stop to think that this is how all the girls who like you feel? To you, Hermione is unattainable, and you can't stand that. That's exactly how girls feel about you. Think before you feel Oliver, I mean, I'm not saying that you shouldn't feel. I'm just saying that you should think about the consequences of your feelings. Okay? Will you do that?" Queried George.  
  
"I've had it with you two for now. Maybe I'll be able to handle you in a while, but right now, I'm going downstairs. I need some coffee. See you two later." Oliver stormed out of the room in quite a huff.  
  
Hermione heard someone trudging down the stairs. They sounded angry or something. Which was odd, because it ended up being Oliver, and she had never seen him angry before. But coincidentally, the moment he emerged into the kitchen, his expression softened, nearly into a smile.  
  
"Hey Hermione," He said, grinning nearly like an idiot, "What're you doing up so early?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." Replied Hermione. She still didn't quite know how she felt about him. //I think I like him. But this is so confusing. I mean, he's like, super cute and nice, and just a great person, and I have a good feeling about him, but I dunno... Why is he looking at me like that?// She snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"Want some coffee, Oliver?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, sure, if it isn't too much trouble. No, wait. I'll get it. Need some more? You look almost empty."  
  
"Sure." She smiled slightly, "I guess I could use some more."  
  
They sat, and talked, and laughed, Oliver couldn't get over it still, he really liked Hermione, but just didn't know what to do. This wasn't how things normally were for him. He scooted his chair ever so slightly closer to hers, hoping she wouldn't notice. Minutes later, he scooted more, and kept up like that until he was so close that she was practically on him. //Hmmm.... // thought Oliver, //It might not be so bad if she were on me... Heh heh, we could talk about the first thing that popped up. Wow. Hold it there Oliver. Don't get all sick on me. It is not like you to say something like that. No, I'll just see what she does. Yeah. Thats what I'll do.// Just then, George came downstairs, it was as though he had sensed what was going on.  
  
"Hey you two! What's with the closeness there? Gonna kiss or something? Well go on then! I won't stop you! Or how about this? I see a great photo-op here... Oliver, you put your arm around Hermione's shoulders, both of you smile, and I'll run and get the camera. And don't move from that position." Exclaimed George, just before he ran back upstairs to his room, mentally patting himself on the back, for a job well done. He'd take his time.  
  
//Wow.// Thought Hermione, //this feels pretty good actually. You know, it feels right. Maybe if I just lean over a bit more... Then I can rest my head on his shoulder. I mean, the first step is there, right? And I need a place to rest my head anyways, I barely slept last night. Yeah, thats what I'll do.// And she did. And it seemed right. And for some reason, Oliver smiled to himself. He tightened his grip on her shoulders and they stayed like that while George was gone. Quietly thinking to themselves about how interesting and opportune a first step this was. 


	7. CHAPTER 7. LATE AT NIGHT

CHAPTER 7. LATE AT NIGHT  
  
This time around, it was Ginny's turn to be up late at night and hear what Hermione was saying in her sleep. Not that she wanted to eavsdrop, but she was there, and so was Hermione. Dreams certainly do tell a lot about a persons psyche, including what exactly is happening in her head right now. And from Ginny's point of view, there was one thing on Hermione's mind at the moment: Oliver Wood.  
  
In Hermione's dream, she was torn... Hermione was standing in a room, as though she was waiting for something. There was no where to sit, so she gingerly sat on the ground. Someone came up behind her, hugging her around the neck and shoulders. She turned her head, and saw that it was Viktor Krum. "What're you doing here?" she asked him. She reached out to touch him, but he turned into a puff of smoke, and then into Oliver Wood, which was even wierder. He sat down next to her, and laid an arm around her neck, as he had done the previous day. "Oliver?" she asked, "Why are you here? Why is your arm around me? Why are you leaning closer to me? Why?!" Simply, Oliver replied the following: "I love you.". Hermione awoke in a cold sweat. Why had she drempt that? Why had Viktor been there? They had agreed to just be friends. Why was Oliver there? Did he really like her? It wa too much for her to handle. She flopped down on her cott, and buried her head in the pillow.  
  
"Is there something you want to talk about?" Asked Ginny, who had been watching this display.  
  
"Ginny? When did you wake up?" Countered Hermione.  
  
"A long time ago. I heard you talking in your dream. I heard about Oliver. But you don't have to worry about seeing him anymore, remember, he went home yesterday. It'll be fine." Ginny comforted Hermione.  
  
"No. It's not okay. I think I really like him. And I might not see him again. And why did I have to go and fall asleep on his shoulder yesterday morning?!"  
  
"What? You fell asleep on his shoulder?" Ginny asked incredulously.  
  
"Ask the twins. They have a picture of it. I just feel so mixed up. So confused."  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, we'll keep you so busy this summer that you won't even have time to think about Oliver. Don't worry." And Ginny did keep Hermione busy for the whole summer. The Weasleys and Hermione and Harry went absolutely everywhere, Quidditch games, swimming, and practically anywhere else they could conceivably think of. They were busy, and Hermione barely thought of Oliver. The summer whizzed by, and the summer was nearly over. There was only a week left of holidays, so they went to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry all walked down the street in Diagon Alley together. They went to all the shopps, even though Hermione had gotten her things already, she was happy to be shopping with her two best friends. When they were done all their shopping, they went into Quality Quidditch Supplies. Hermione tensed up a bit, half expecting to see Oliver. But he wasn't there. Hermione was releived, and a bit disappointed. They flooed back to the house from the Leaky Cauldron and waited for everyone else to get home. The last week of the summer breezed by, until they had to be at Kings Cross station. They took a couple of Ministry of Magic cars the Mr. Weasley had gotten for their use that day, and arrived at Kings Cross in recod time. They said their goodbyes on platform Nine and three quarters, and the twins got into a compartment with all their friends, while Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all got into one near the back. They were off to another year at Hogwarts. 


	8. CHAPTER 8. ON BOARD THE HOGWART...

CHAPTER 8. ON BOARD THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS  
  
It was a train ride just like any other. They played exploding snap, ate some food around noon, and just talked while a steady stream of their friends came through the compartment. Lots of explodong snap was played on that particular trip. Ron's face was dark from soot, and Hermione got tired of watching things explode. Instead, she decided to take a nap before they got there. She slept soundly, sprawled across three seats.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up! You have to change into your robes! We'll be getting there soon!." Yelled Ron, snapping Hermione out of her sweet dreams.  
  
"Huh? Wuh? Who?" Asked Hermione grogglily, and then, waking up a bit more, "WHat the heck do you think you're doing Ron?! I think I can wake up on my own!" She stormed out.  
  
"Wow. Musta been some dream for her to react like that." Commented Ron.  
  
Minutes later, they pulled into the station. Everyone piled off of the train, and walked towards the horseless cariages that were waiting for them. But Hermione wasn't there. Harry and Ron waited for her. The train hadn't left when the horseless carriages were on their way to the castle. Finally, about ten minutes later, hermione came out of the train.  
  
"What happened Hermione?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, nothing," commented Hermione, "just a little crisis in the bathroom. The toilet overflowed." Harry knew she was lying, but he didn't want to push it. They slowly plodded up to the castle. They stepped carefully, it had rained the day before, but the weather was now warm, encompassing and as it should be in autumn. Hermione slipped. There was a slick bit of mud under her feet. She plowed head-first into the ground, getting muddy, but not hurt. She cried. It had been a bad day already anyways. Harry and Ron helped her up, brushing bits of loose dirt off of her. They walked more slowly after that. Walking in silence, each contemplating their situation.  
  
Ron knew that something was up wih Hermione, but he couldn't tell what. He wanted to know, and it felt like everyone around him knew something he didn't. It bothered him. He walked.  
  
Harry thought. He respected Hermione's privacy, but he wanted to help her. He genuinely did. He walked, and walked.  
  
They all kept on walking. They walked and walked for what seemed to be a long long time. Each of them sighed in turn, not noticing that the others had also sighed. They kept walking. Each of them had clear ideas in mind, and they wondered how each would turn out. They reached Hogwarts. When the three friends came to the foyer, Hermione crept up the stairs and went to her dormitory. She just wanted to wash, and then sleep. If she had gone to the Great Hall, she would have found something that would have intrigued her greatly... 


	9. CHAPTER 9. SLEEPING AND DREAMIN...

CHAPTER 9. SLEEPING AND DREAMING (OF YOU)  
  
Hermione slept firfully. It seemed like she was always sleeping. A growth spurt. That had to be it. She vaguely heard the other fifth year Gryffindor girls coming into the room, falling into their beds and dropping off to sleep with contented sighs. Giggling on their sleep. //What are they so happy about?// That was Hermione's last thought before she fell asleep. This time, she slept well, her dreams full of school, unemotional and good. Dreams of Quidditch, playing keeper for the Gryffindor team. She'd have to ask Katie about that tomorrow. Afterall, Katie bell had taken over as captain of the Gryffindor Team.  
  
And Quidditch wasn't all she needed to talk to someone older and more experienced about.  
  
"Does it get any easier?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Not really, but you get used to it. I mean, it stays the same, but you get used to it. Don't worry. It'll be okay. Now, you wanted to talk about Quidditch, right?" Asked Katie.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I did. I heard you were looking for a Keeper."  
  
"Indeed we are Hermione, and I've heard good things about you. Why don't we go out to the pitch and see if you can hold up against an experienced Chaser." Katie started walking towards the portrait hole, and Hermione followed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Oliver was sitting high in the bleachers of the Quidditch pitch. He was awash in a wave of nostalgia. He sighed. It was two years since he had graduated. Well, nearly two years. Well actually, it was only about one year and three months or was it six months? Either way, He didn't go to Hogwarts anymore. He hadn't gone to Hogwarts for quite a while. He missed going to classes, and Quidditch practice, and eating in the Great Hall, and sleeping in the dorms. He had eaten at the head table at the feast, but was told not to make a habit of it. He was only an assistant, not a professor. He was going to have to eat at the Gryffindor table, as he would also be their Quidditch coach, and would also be supervising the house whenever Professor McGonnagle wasn't available to do so. And as he sat, absorbed in thought, he didn't notice the two people coming out onto the pitch below him. He kept on sitting, thinking for another ten minutes or so before he finally looked up. //Oh shit!// he thought to himself, //it's Hermione and Katie! He felt himself tense up. //DO... NOT... LOOK... DOWN. Okay Oliver? You won't want to see what you will see down there. Relax Oliver, there is nothing to see down there, okay? Okay. We're good, right Oliver? Good. GOOD. Now, look up, see how well you taught her. Maybe she'll be their next Keeper. Hmm, following in your footsteps, hmmm O-li-ver?// The voice in his head took on a sickly sweet tone, daring him to object to what it was saying. //And wouldn't that be just what you wanted? She sould follow you around, like an obsessed little puppy. Wouldn't that be sweeeet? YOU-KNOW-THAT-THAT-ISN'T-WHAT-I-MEAN. Get off my back, okay? I don't want you bugging me about this. Oh, I'm sure that you wouldn't mind being on someone else's back, if ya know what I mean. Come on, thats what dogs do, not people. And you would know what humans do? I'm a consenting adult. I have the right to know. But I bet you don't. Listen, I am not going to get into this arguement tonight. I am just going to sit here quietly until they leave. And then I will leave. And then I will go back up to Gryffindor tower, to my room, and I will sleep a dreamless sleep. And I will wake up the next morning without any annoying thoughts of this in my head. You mean heads, right? Both of em?// Queried the taunting little voice in his head. //Will you leave me alone if I agree with you that I like Hermione and that I'm feeling at least a little turned on right now, as I'm watching her hair fly in the wind? Hey, I don't need any answer with the question you asked me. Now I can feel free to bug you ALL day!// Bye the time their conversation had gone much further, Oliver spied the two girls leaving the pitch. Gratefully, he climbed out of the bleachers and walked back to the castle. As an afterthought, he walked over to the broom shed. He let himself in and dug out the broom maintenance kit that he had always hid there. He found Hermione's broom, and sat with it as he polished it and thought. This would indeed be a pleasant surprise for her next time she came out to get it. About half an hour after he had gone into the shed, he exited. Walking back to the castle, he thought to himself that perhaps his liking of Hermione was bordering on obsessive. He dismissed the thought quickly, and went up to his room to sleep. It was not a dreamless slumber as he had hoped, and he awoke in a somewhat different state than he had wanted to. Somewhat different indeed, as he had been sleeping on his stomach, and was now in a certain amount of pain. 


	10. CHAPTER 10. FRED AND GEORGE'S P...

CHAPTER 10. FRED AND GEORGE'S POWERFS OF INSIGHT  
  
Fred and George sat on their beds in the 7th year boys dormitory. They were deep in conversation.  
  
"Ginny knows. She asked me about the picture today. She's curious and doesn't want to bug Hermione about it." Stated George.  
  
"Yeah, well did you hear that Katie put Hermione on the team? That could cause some problems, especially since Hermione doesn't know that Oliver is here."  
  
"Yeah, but Fred, we'll be able to keep an eye on them at practices. If anything gets out of hand, we can fix it."  
  
"sure George, maybe a swift bludger in the head would knock some sense into Oliver."  
  
"You know what I mean Fred."  
  
"Yeah George, I was just trying to lighten the mood. But don't worry, Ginny could prove to be a usefull ally in this. We'd have the girl power."  
  
"Girl power Fred? Girl power? What in the high Hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Okay, maybe I used the wrong words... But you know what I mean, right? We need a female point of view in this matter, and I hate to say it, but I think Ginny just may be female."  
  
"Come on then, we need to have a little talk with our little sister. Where do you figure she is?"  
  
"Oh, probly in the common room, or maybe ogling some boy from afar. Maybe both."  
  
"Come on then Fred, lets start with the common room."  
  
They walked out of their dormitory and down the stairs, once the twins reached the dormitories, they saw something highly unsetteling. They had never known there were so many girls in Gryffindor, but at that moment, the room was full of them, and they were all clustered around one person. The one person they wanted to make sure that Hermione didn't see. Oliver Wood was in the common room, and he was trying to get out. Fred and George ambushed him.  
  
"NOTHING TO SEE HERE GIRLS! GO BACK TO WHATEVER YOU'D BE DOING NORMALLY!" Yelled George as he and Fred lead Oliver out of the common room.  
  
Once they were outside, the three of them talked for a moment.  
  
"What were you doing in the common room Oliver? Asked Fred.  
  
"I was just getting ready to go to breakfast. I do still have to sleep in Gryffindor tower you know. And last night I didn't sleep all that well. And frankly, last nights sleep was a pain in the.... Well, never mind what it was a pain in. Its really no ones business but mine. Now if you two will excuse me, I'm going to do some thinking."  
  
Little did any of them know, the library was thelast place he should be if he wanted to avoid the cause of his little pain. But they didn't know that, and only Oliver would find out, as the twins deemed it safe for him to go to the library. And as this story goes, and always has, there was coincidence after charming little coincidence. Oliver ended up in the library, with a few scrolls of parchment and a quill. He searched and searched for a place to sit, but the library seemed to be entirely full. Entirely full, that is, until he reached a secluded little table with cushy chairs and a small candle floating in the air. He had only a fuzzy memory of ever being there while he was at Hogwarts, and it was certainly not an acedemic memory, as he had actually been getting somewhat closer to another student 0than was expected for two people to get in a library.  
  
There was only one person at the table. A girl was crouched over an open book.  
  
"Excuse me, may I sit here?" He asked the girl. When she looked up, he was somewhat taken aback. It was Hermione. He sighed to himself. He remembered only too well the time that past summer when he had stayed over at the Burrow. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and actually, he had quite liked the feeling of it. But that wasn't a thought for that very moment, as he was standing there dumbly, and she was sitting there, waiting for an explination for why he was at Hogwarts. "Weren't you at the beginning of the year feast?" He queried her, "They explained it all then."  
  
"No," responded Hermione, in a somewhat guarded maner, "I had a slight crisis on the train, then I had to walk to the castle, and I was so beat after that that I just went to bed. So please, humour me. Why are you here?"  
  
"Well, you may have heard that Madame Hooch has lost her short term memory and needs an assistant..." Started Oliver.  
  
"And?" Cut in Hermione, "Whats that have to do with you?"  
  
"And I'm that assistant. And I'm also coaching the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And helping Professor McGonnagle with her supervising of Gryffindor."  
  
"Shit." Burted out Hermione simply before she could think of anything else to say.  
  
"Shit? I didn't expect that from you, Hermione. And may I ask why you said that?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, its just I'm afraid the other House teams will think we have the upper hand." She was lying, and he could tell.  
  
"We? Are you just talking about the house in general, or what?"  
  
"No, we as in the rest of the Quidditch team and me. I'm the new keeper. Following in your footsteps, hunh?"  
  
"You're on the team?! Thats great Hermione!" He went to hug her and then thought better of it.  
  
"Oh, by the way Oliver, can we forget about what happened at the burrow? I was really tired, thats all. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." She was lying to herself, she knew that she'd liked it. It had felt so right. But this was no time for that. She had work to do.  
  
//Oh. It meant nothing to her. NOTHING. NOTHING. NOTHING. nothing. nothing at all. Shit. Damn it. I was hoping that maybe it was a hint. I guess she was just tired. Well,// he thought irationally, //I love her, and I'll have to make her love me. There's no reason I couldn't. Hell, she's on the Qidditch team, I'm coaching the Quidditch team. I'm an experienced Keeper. She is a beginning Keeper. She could use some help. Yeah, we could schedule some PRIVATE practice sessions with her. Maybe we could teach her a little more about the world around her. I wonder if she's ever been kissed... She's only fifteen, she might not have...// Sadly, the rational part of Oliver's brain didn't kick in. He sat down. Still thinking, and pulled out some parchment and a quill. He began sketching some Quidditch plays. Hermione looked over his shoulder at them. She had stood up to get a book from a nearby shelf and was on her way back to her chair when she saw what he was doing, so she had looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Interesting play, Oliver." Hermione had read in a muggle magazine that if you said the name of the guy you liked when you were talking to him a lot, it would give a bit of a hint that you liked him...  
  
"Yes, I particularly like this one, Hermione. This, Hermione, is a variation of a play I learned at Puddlemere." But what did it mean when he said your name a lot?  
  
A/N : Sorry the last one took so long. I had writers block, and by the way, thank you to everyone who reviewed! And if you haven't reviewed, DO IT NOW!!!!! But still, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! And I love you all! In a platonic way. As much as you can love people you've never met or even talked to you. Except of course the two of you I do know, but thats a whole different kettle of fish. (Pfft! Fish for a vegan, right.) But anyhow, thanks for reading, and there will be more chapters soon. Bwa ha ha ha ha! Stupid Oliver and his dirty mind! :) Maybe I should up the rating just for his thoughts... But its not really bad stuff, right? Please tell me if you think its okay at PG 13... And once again, thanks! 


	11. CHAPTER 11. THE RATIONAL PART O...

CHAPTER 11. THE RATIONAL PART OF OLIVER'S MIND KICKS IN  
  
She had gone back to her chair. Hermione was sitting right across the small table form Oliver. //Oliver...// he thought to humself, //You're not going about this the right way.. Just leave Hermione alone and go find one of the girls whos in your fanclub. Its that simple you know. You don't have to go around hitting on Hermione and coming up with plans to make her like you. Thats not how it is. C'mon Oliver, you know as well as I do that you're an innocent. You're just as innocent as her, maybe more. Just be friends with her. She told you that the thing at the Burrow meant nothing to her. Why can't it mean nothing to you? You can't get all obsessive about her. She isn't just like a toy you can pick up and play with. She's a person, and a very complex one too. Don't you get it? I really hope I've talked some sense into you, now maybe you should think about what I've said...//  
  
Hermione was absorbed in her book. Or at least that was what it looked like. Really, she was thinking. It felt as though her mind was full of Oliver. She looked up briefly, and saw him looking at her. She looked down. //He's staring at me again. Probably just wondering if I'm big enough to catch Quaffles at high speeds... Doesn't even know that I'm fighting with the demons inside me about him. I wonder what he's thinking right now... I could always find out...// She looked down at her book, 'Advanced Mind Control Spells for the Curious Witch'. //I could do that... But wouldn't that be an invasion of his privacy? It would be. I couldn't do that to him. Or to myself. I might find something that I don't want to see in there... I really need to talk to somene about this. I'll go find Ginny in a bit. Once I'm done my reading. Or maybe I'll just stay here for a few minutes and then check this book out so that I can read it later without any distractions... Thats what I'll do.// She sat, pretending to read her book, and stole glances at Oliver once in a while.  
  
//Maybe you should ask her about herself. You know, be friendly, but not friendly in the way you want to be. Ask her about herself. Her family. Her pets. Anything. Just talk to her, maybe she'll see your charming personality. But really Oliver, I don't know whats gotten into you lately. You're thinking with the wrong head. And see that? You ought to get your mind out of the gutter. It isn't safe for someone like you to be thinking like that. Just find out a bit about her. Be a good friend, be a good Quidditch coach. Leave her alone and don't hit on her anymore. It just isn't right. Let her decide on the matter for herself.//  
  
"So Hermione, I've never known much about you. There must be something behind that studious witch. Tell me about your family."  
  
"Well, I'm an only child my parents are both Dentists."  
  
"Does being good at Quidditch run in your family?" //Oliver! That sounded so lame. Don't worry, she's about to answer anyways.//  
  
"Not really, I'm the first witch in my family. But my parents are good at sports in general... For people their age at least."  
  
"Really? Like what?" Oliver was curious now...  
  
:"My father was the Goaltender for the national side when England won the Football World Cup in '66. I guess tending goals runs in the family." 


End file.
